kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Alive Again (Song)
"Alive Again" is a song performed by American singer-actress Helen Maris from her twenty-fourth studio album, Up From Above. It was released in secrecy, during the final years of both the Kid War and Kid Titans of Demoral's existence, and was released among the adult population all around Europe, however despite multiple teens and adults listening to it through either radio or Cassette Players or CD players, the song was never publicly heard until 2002 when the Kid Titans of Demoral had finally fallen. The song was mostly known to be favored by the Kids Next Door, as it was played on the night of December 7th, during VT Day, on the newly established Kids Next Door Carrier Gihugeacarrier, that was docked in Cleveland. The song was mostly written by Helen as a tribute to the Kids Next Door for their valiant ways on never giving up hope and continuing their war with the Titans by attacking Europe and liberating it by July 2nd. that same year in 2002 Haiti was liberated along with Grownbania, where the war was eventually brought to the Titan's capital city of New York, where it marked the end of the Kid Titans of Demoral by December 6th of 2002. The song was sung, by Helen Maris in person to the Kids Next Door on December 7th, 2002, during VT Day on their Gihugeacarrier while over Cleveland at night, during the world wide celebration of both teens kids and adults alike. The song was kept in reserve by the Kids Next Door, even during the KND-Adult Cold War in the future years to come. ''History Having to have been recorded on 2001 in secrecy from Los Angeles California, in 2001, and later released a year after on June 11th of 2002, immediately after the Kids Next Door had returned to the War and began the great Operation L.I..B.E.R.A.T.I.O.N against the Kid Titans of Demoral in Europe. During the Kid Titans of Demoral's last months in existence, the song was only played through radios up until the Kids Next Door's Invasion of New York City on December 5th, where every adult and Teen world wide stood close to the TV waiting to see the result of the war. The Kid Titans of Demoral eventually were creamed completely by December 6th, and the organization was wiped out, which caused world wide celebration for the young organization for finally bringing an end to the Kid Titans of Demoral, and at last freeing Europe, the Carolinas, Haiti, and New York from their endless reign of terror. The song was sung by Helen Maris herself, right on VT Day, on the Kids Next Door's newly designed and replacement carrier the Gihugeacarrier on the night of December 7th 2002 over the Kids Next Door capital City Cleveland, as a thanks to the Kids Next Door Operatives for finally freeing adults and teens all over Europe and North America, from the Titans wicked ways. The KND operatives of all sectors including some from Moon Base 2 were dancing and celebrating along side the entire world, that was now free of the Kid Titans of Demoral. The song was heard all over the world, even as far as Moon Base 2 in space. The song after VT Day was still kept by the Kids Next Door as their most favorite song in the history of music, and continued to hold onto the song even during the Television series, when the adults and Teens turned against them. Lyrics All alone I must stand Even when I'm running And it feels, like a dream I need to awaken from I believe When it hurts We must keep on trying But I want, And I need Like a river needs the rain There's a bridge I need to burn before I leave I just wanna breathe again Like a summer's day I need to feel the heat again Chorus: I only wanna keep the stone from rolling I only wanna learn to feel the rain Then maybe I could stop the leaves from falling I only wanna learn to freeze the flame I know I'll be alive again I wanna be alive again Here's the night, where's the stars Coz I need some guiding and it cuts, like a knife as I watch you walk away There's a bridge I need to burn before I leave I just wanna live again Like the stormy rain I need to hear it beat again Chorus 'Coz I did my best Baby who'd have guessed That I've failed the test 'Coz when love ain't blessed And it's laid to rest It can leave a mess x2 Actual Song Trivia'' Category:2002 Era Music Category:Post Kid Titans of Demoral Category:Real Songs Category:2001 Era Music Category:Kid Titans of Demoral Era Category:Songs Category:Songs created by Cher